piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
The Queen Anne's Revenge
The Queen Anne's Revenge, often simply referred to as the Revenge, or in-game as 'QAR '''is the legendary and infamous ship captained by the notorious pirate Edward Teach, better known as Blackbeard. She appears as a Level 39-41 Legendary Ship with 12 broadside cannons and 8 cannons on deck. She uses powerful Round Shot for both deck guns and broadsides, capable of sinking a war frigate in a single volley, if it has no armor. The ''Queen Anne's Revenge is smaller, slimmer and more agile than other War-class ships. She can also reload broadsides incredibly quickly. The ship appears randomly circling around Isla Perdida, Isla Tormenta, and Isla Cangrejos. This Legendary Ship is different from all other ships as she doesn't come straight at you, she will always have her broadsides facing the ship attacking her. Enemies Aboard The Queen Anne's Revenge is crewed by Jumbees, powerful enemies that will come in three waves. The battle will culminate with the appearance of LaSchafe, a Jumbee Boss and Blackbeard's master-in-arms. He will appear along with more members of his crew to attack you. History Originally named La Concorde de Nantes, the Concorde was captured by pirate Captain Benjamin Hornigold on November 28, 1717 near the island of Martinique. Hornigold turned the ship over to one of his lieutenants - Edward Teach, who was later known as Blackbeard, and made him captain. Blackbeard converted La Concorde into his flagship and renamed it the Queen Anne's Revenge. Teach upgraded the already potent vessel by adding numerous guns to her decks. Most pirates at the time preferred sloops for their small size and quick speed for attack and escape. The Queen Anne's Revenge ''made up for any loss in speed with sheer firepower for a vessel of her size, outgunning some smaller warships. By 1718, Blackbeard used his new ship to blockade Charlestown Harbor. He continued using the ship for years, pirating and pillaging wherever she sailed. However, while attempting to flee the Royal Navy, Teach attempted to slip into the shallower waters off the Beaufort Inlet but, the large vessel ran aground on the ocean sandbar and sank to the bottoms. It was later renamed the Hardesty after a town was already named the Queen Anne. Clarification of Current Ownership of the Ship Apparently, Jolly Roger controls the ''Revenge, as well as the entire Jumbee crew. Jolly Roger forcibly took the Revenge away from Blackbeard by using a voodoo doll to control LaSchafe, Blackbeard's first mate who was in charge of the ship while Blackbeard was away. Since Jolly Roger has control of LaSchafe, he also has control of the entire Jumbee Crew. Blackbeard then reclaims the Revenge some time before the events of On Stranger Tides. For more information on the current timeline of the game, please go here. Movie History According to pirate lore, the Queen Anne's Revenge was crewed only by zombies before the recruitment of Angelica as well as the rest of the human crew in On Stranger Tides. It is the first historical ship to appear in any of the Pirates of the Caribbean films. Sometime after the battle at Ocracoke Lake, Blackbeard saved the Queen Anne's Revenge, but would at some point lose it to Jolly Roger, to take control of his pre-zombie crew, the Jumbees. Blackbeard later regained the Revenge through unknown circumstances and used it as his flagship during his search for the Fountain of Youth. Festooned with the bones of his victims, spitting Greek fire from its bow to incinerate enemy ships or the occasional crew member fallen out of favor, this infamous vessel is surely a pirate's vision of Hell on Earth. To ensure loyalty, Blackbeard created zombies that served as his officers aboard Queen Anne's Revenge to keep the newly crewed, indentured men in line. Also, Blackbeard has learned powerful magic that allows him to resurrect and bind zombies to his will. Along with this ability, Blackbeard wielded the Sword of Triton to control his ship, which made him a very powerful adversary. Game Notes *The level of the Jumbee crew depends upon the levels of the pirates fighting them. *The Queen Anne's Revenge circles the wild islands: Cangrejos, Perdida, and Tormenta. *She gives much more cargo then normal enemy ships, even more than treasure fleets, often at least 5 royal chests and at most 12 royal chests. *The ship uses long range broadsides of Round Shot and fires Chain and Explosive rounds up close. *There is a slight glitch, where the front and back masts are almost barriers that the jumbees have trouble crossing sometimes. *The Jumbees and Ghosts are the only enemies to wear dark black clothing, and the only enemies besides Navy soldiers and Ghosts to wear Navy Tricornes. *Jumbees can be male or female, even LaSchafe may randomly appear as a woman. *If you get sunk or stop firing, the QAR will repair itself. *The Queen Anne's Revenge had zombies and living pirates onboard in the movies, but in Pirates Online you only fight Blackbeard's Jumbees. *Sometimes the Jumbees will walk off the ship. A pirate can bring them back on board by shooting at it. *The Queen Anne's Revenge appears rarely within the game now since it is a legendary ship. It will be making appearances every once in a while but is not removed, just a rare sight to see. *The Revenge is the first historical ship to appear in the game, and in the movie series in general. External links *Blackbeard on the Pirates of the Caribbean Wiki *Sword of Triton on the Pirates of the Caribbean Wiki *The Queen Anne's Revenge on the Pirates of the Caribbean Wiki *Angelica on the Pirates of the Caribbean Wiki Videos Gallery QAR.jpg|The Dreaded Queen Anne's Revenge. 310px-Queen_Anne.png|The Queen Anne's Revenge Sailing the Caribbean. screenshot_2011-05-21_14-37-40.jpg|The deck of The Queen Anne's Revenge being boarded by raiding pirates. Queen Anne's Revenge being fired at.jpg|The Maleficent Queen Anne's Revenge being fired at with fury. QAR legendary ship.jpg|The legendary ship. QAR Hull.png|The burnt hull of the mighty Queen Anne's Revenge. Category:POTC Movie Lore Category:Pirates Online Lore Category:Boss Ships Category:Legendary Ships Category:Boss Battles Category:Featured Article Category:Archived Articles